Blue eyed boys
by Beatha
Summary: Angel walks into the room and finds Spike under the bed. Angel/Spike slash


Title: Blue eyed boys.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Spike/Angel, with cameos from Wesley and Lindsey. (Wes/Lindsey implied)  
Summary: Angel walks into the room and finds Spike under the bed. Random spangel silliness. (set during season 5)  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. They're Joss Whedon's… lucky man…

**Angel: **Spike, what are you doing under the bed?

**Spike: **What do you think Peaches?

**Angel: **Are you playing hide and sick?

**Spike: **Wot?

**Angel: **Can I play too?

**Spike: **Oh, ha bloody ha mate. Very funny Angel! Now move, you're blocking the light.

**Angel: **I wasn't trying to be funny. I just want to know what you're doing.

**Spike: **Well, isn't it obvious luv? I'm knitting you a sweater of course.

**Angel: **But I don't wear sweaters. You know that.

**Spike: **Huh? Did someone hit you on the head?

**Angel: **What does this have to do with my sweater?

Spike gets out from under the bed

**Spike: **Ok now you're scaring me. You didn't piss off any demon clients again, did you?

**Angel: **No, of course not. I think…

**Spike: **Did you receive any suspicious packets?

**Angel: **No.

**Spike: **….

**Angel: **Isn't it too dark under the bed for knitting? Even with your vampire vision-

**Spike: **I'm not knitting a bloody sweater Angel; I'm just looking for my socks!

**Angel: **Jeez, you don't have to be mean Spike. It's ok; I don't need a sweater anyway.

**Spike: **Grrrrrr

**Angel: **You're growling at me. That's not polite. Darla always said so, but I never listened. I was evil then though.

**Spike: **Maybe all the sex is affecting your head. I should have been gentler.

**Angel: **Darla used to dress as nun when we had sex. You don't have to if you don't want.

**Spike: **This is just creepy. I think we better go to the watcher.

**Angel: **I like Wesley. He has blue eyes, like you. I always liked blue eyes.

**Spike: **Oh my God, your situation is getting worse. Come on.

Spike grabs Angel's hand and drags him out of the penthouse

**Angel: **Spike stop, you're hearting my arm.

**Spike: **I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to.

**Angel: **I'm not a baby Spike, I'm 251 years old.

**Spike: **You could have fooled me.

**Angel: **You're very rude.

**Spike: **Well, duh!

**Angel: **I don't like it.

**Spike: **This could actually be a good sign.

The elevator doors open and Lindsey comes out

**Spike: **What are you doing here cowboy? I thought they had you locked up in a cell.

**Lindsey: **Erm… they let me out?

**Angel: **He's a liar.

**Spike: **Yes, thank you Angel, I got that myself. Let's try again cowboy, the truth this ti-

**Angel: **He has blue eyes too.

**Spike: **Angel shush, I'm trying to figure out what the bleeding hell is going on here.

**Angel: **I'm sorry.

**Spike: **Good boy.

**Angel: **I just never noticed before, they're pretty.

**Lindsey: **Of course you didn't notice. You were busy chopping off my hand, hitting me with a hammers and just ruining my life.

**Spike: **Yeah, yeah, poor evil lawyer. We're all very sorry- hey wait a minute… Angel did you see Lindsey earlier today?

Lindsey starts looking very uncomfortable

**Angel: **Oh yes, I met him in the elevator right before I came to find you! Does he live in there?

**Spike: **What did you do to him?

Lindsey tries to run away but Spike stops him

**Spike: **What.Did.You.Do.To.Him?

**Lindsey: **I did nothing, I swear!

**Spike: **Don't make me hurt you Lindsey.

**Angel: **It's a very small place to live in. It must be really uncomfortable.

**Spike: **Angel, please, not now.

Wesley approaches them, a curious expression on his face

**Wesley: **What's going on here?

**Angel: **Wes!!

**Spike: **Lindsey put some kind of whammy on Angel.

**Lindsey: **I did not! Lemme go!

**Angel: **Oh, now that you're all here let's have a competition to see who has the bluest eyes!!

**Spike/Lindsey/Wesley: **What??

**Angel: **It was just an idea.

**Spike: **Wes, can you take Angel away while I deal with Lindsey?

**Wesley: **Why don't we all go to my office to sort this out? We don't need an audience.

Spikes nods in agreement and pulls Lindsey towards Wesley's office

**Wesley: **Spike, can you please not throw Lindsey on my furniture? That chair was new.

**Spike: **I'm sorry Percy, but in case you haven't noticed Angel's mental health depends on it.

**Lindsey: **It's not like he was ever the poster boy for sanity!

**Angel: **Hey!

**Spike: **He's crazier than usual!!

**Angel: **Hey!!

**Spike: **We've had this conversation before Peaches. Becoming the CEO of evil Incorporated was a worst decision than trying to suck the world into Hell.

**Angel: **I was evil then! Besides, I didn't come up with the plan by myself. Dru helped.

**Spike: **I rest my case.

**Wesley: **Ok, this is getting us nowhere. Lindsey, you either tell us what you did to Angel or I'll personally hand you back to the Senior Partners.

**Lindsey: **You wouldn't.

**Wesley: **Try me.

**Lindsey: **You couldn't.

**Wesley: **You'd be surprised by what I can do.

**Angel: **Their faces are really really close.

**Spike: **Yeah, I noticed that.

**Angel: **Are they going to kiss?

**Spike: **What? No… maybe… Wes? We need to find out what's going on with Angel.

**Wesley: **I'm on it Spike.

**Spike: **More like on him.

Wesley and Lindsey are still looking at each other, eyes sparkling, faces flushed

**Lindsey: **It's a simple confounding spell. It'll go away in couple of hours. I was just having some fun.

**Wesley: **See, all settled. I think I'll escort Lindsey back to his cell, and make sure he doesn't escape again.

They hurriedly get out of the office leaving Angel and Spike alone

**Spike: **What just happened?

**Angel: **How should I know? I'm crazy remember?

**Spike: **Oh come her you big baby.

Spike sits on Wesley's couch, pulls Angel into his lap and kisses him softly on the lips

**Spike: **How are you feeling?

**Angel: **I don't know, everything is a bit blurry.

**Spike: **I'll be with you until it goes away.

**Angel: **William?

**Spike: **Mmmm?

**Angel: **Your eyes are the bluest.

And they made love on Wesley's couch until the spell broke. Then they started again. Wesley found them asleep the next morning. He was making sure Lindsey was secure in his cell all night long


End file.
